heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bilbo Baggins/Relationships
The relationships of Bilbo Baggins of the Middle-Earth Legendarium franchise. Family Belladonna Took Belladonna is Bilbo's mother. Bilbo loved both his parents. Bilbo had a portrait of his parents in Bag End and respected their furniture. He was always his mother's son, going off on adventures. After many years after his mother's passing, Bilbo still kept his parents' portraits. Gandalf often brought his mother and her relatives When he returned home, Bilbo put her and Bungo's portraits back up respectively where they were from as a sign of love and respect. Bungo Baggins Bilbo loved his father very much. Bilbo had a portrait of his parents in Bag End to remember them by. He remembered his father's two advices when entering Smaug's cave and when the dwarves lost hope. In a way, Bilbo had likely had his father's practical thinking and life style. Bungo had several items Bilbo owned. After many years after his father's passing, Bilbo still kept his parents' portraits. When he returned home, Bilbo put her and Bungo's portraits back up respectively where they were from as a sign of love and respect. Frodo Baggins Primula and Drogo Baggins Primula and Drogo Baggins were Frodos parents. Primula was Bilbo's Maternal cousin through Belladonna's sister, Mirabella. Friends and Allies Balin Bofur Bofur and Bilbo formed a very friendly relationship. However, Bofur inadvertantly made Bilbo faint at how he could parish and the claws of Smaug. Overtime, Bofur became fond of Bilbo. (He was the only one to notice Bilbo was missing in Mirkwood. Gandalf Bilbo met Gandalf when he was a child. They remained good friends throughout the years, even when Gandalf returned to the Shire from time to time, friends through Bilbo's mother. Gandalf was quite fond of Bilbo as a friend, and Bilbo loved hearing his stories of the outside world and remembered his fireworks years later from the parties Gerontius Took used to throw. Bilbo wouldn't meet Gandalf for many years when he was an adult Hobbit. Bilbo did not immediately recognize Gandalf until his name was mentioned. He tried politely to shoo Gandalf away, not wanting to do with adventures and preferred to stay at home. Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin initially got off the wrong foot, meeting in Bag End. Thorin openly mistrusted Bilbo and didn't believe him to be a valuable asset to the company, but Bilbo was unaware of Thorin's desire to not look out for him during their journey. After learning the tragic backstory of how Thorin lost his family and his homeland, Bilbo found a new form of respect for Thorin but they remained at odds with each other. He rescued Bilbo at least twice: once by not risking Bilbo's life when the Trolls held him hostage and a second time when Bilbo nearly fell off of the cliff. However that was when he snapped that Bilbo shouldn't have come on the journey. Despite Thorin's mistreatment of him earlier, Bilbo saved the Dwarf King's life when battling Azog's warrior. In gratitude for Bilbo saving him, Thori's view of Bilbo changed: instead of a man who was not a skilled fire to seeing him as, a person who can defend themselves, and what Thorin asked for: loyalty, honor and a willing heart. He apologizes that he was wrong about Bilbo and literally and physically embraces him, something that shocks Bilbo, who qucikly forgives Thorin and returns the favor. Their friendship continues throughout the trilogy, close to the point where Bilbo respects Thorin, who returns the favor. they're at odds again in The Battle of the Five Armies. On Ravenhill, Bilbo was at Thorin's side during the Dwarf king's final moments, where Thorin apologized for his mistreatment of Bilbo and called him a true friend that Thorin didn't realize. Fíli and Kili Bilbo first met Fíli and Kili when they were at Bag End. However, Bilbo Invisalign didn't like that they threw things across the room and even teased him about Orcs. They also tended to get him in trouble when they confronted the trolls. nonetheless, they both saved Bilbo when Kíli rushed in. Kíli also attempted to rescue Bilbo when he was captured by trolls a second time but was stopped by Thorin before he could do something. Fíli and Kíli also thought that Bilbo was trying to sell them out to the trolls, but they later and came to see him as a friend and Bilbo vice versa. They also believed that Bilbo had been gone, but we're immediately relieved to see them alright after coming passed the goblins. During The Battle of the Five Armies, they refused to follow Thorin's orders when he meant to harm Bilbo. Fíli attempted to protect Bilbo when he and thorin struggled against each other and later went to help Bilbo up when he was thrown on the ground. Bilbo was taken aback by their deaths, seen very Disturbed by Fíli's death and came to theirs and Thorin's funeral. However, Bilbo remembered Fíli and Kíli in his elderly days, featuring them and the other dwarves in ''There and Back Again. '' Category:Relationships